


Mild Cold

by QrowpinANDCloqworkAlliance



Category: RWBY
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mainly fluffy stuff by writer with horrible writing, Ozpin takes care of sick Qrow, Qrow has a cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QrowpinANDCloqworkAlliance/pseuds/QrowpinANDCloqworkAlliance
Summary: Qrow snatches a cold during his mission. Ozpin is going to take care of him.





	Mild Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Writer of this fanfiction: Oh my gosh! Omg! My first fanfiction! So nervous! Comments are much appreciated!

Qrow coughed again and let out a growl. His throat was itching...and burning...and it was uncomfortable! His head was hurting so bad and pain was pounding his head mercilessly. He felt itchy from the cold that he felt the very moment he touched that glowing gem in that forest.

Everything about this day defined gloomy and merciless and cold. The temperature in him dropped so low that he pulled his blanket tightly around him, like that was going to help his body from shaking. It was raining cats and dogs outside, every drop splattering was loud.

Qrow rarely caught colds and he preferred to fight a horrible grim than to fight this horrible feeling throbbing his brain.

His team mates left him when they went for class after he excused himself saying that Ozpin called for him. He did his best to hide the clattering of his teeth and more importantly, he lied. He was too proud to admit that he was sick, especially in front of his very strong sister.

The cold isn't so bad, he thought positively, but he was alone. All he is doing and the only thing comfortable to do was stare at the ceiling and thinking. He thought about random things. He wasn't sure what kind of cold he caught, instead of basking in heat, his insides were cold. Did he catch an uncommon cold? He tried to think what in his mission yesterday caused it, but he was too sick to think over the many things he had done to lead his team to victory.

He reassured himself about thinking of warm thoughts to heat himself up. The thoughts eventually went to his team mates and then Ozpin. The headmaster is his crush and will always be. He blushed, and if he wanted, he would post a huge picture of Ozpin across the wall and occupy it all.

What was wrong with that? He was seventeen years old and old enough to worry about his love life. He didn't bother himself with age difference anyway.

Ozpin was the perfect package for him and he was hoping nobody would find out. Raven already knows but thank goodness she was tight-lipped about it. Summer will find out her own way but now is not the time to expose himself. Not now that he knows he is becoming very obvious about it. Tai? Never mind that idiot.

Ozpin was just perfect and he loved him a lot more because he was so mysterious.

He ignored the pain in his head and looked out the window, the rain was really heavy and he blamed it. Well, he was almost going to graduate soon but not soon enough. He has his own decisions about dating.

Ozpin....

Girls are great sure, he flirts with most of them. He realized that until he began crushing on Ozpin, he realized doing that almost became a cover-up routine. He still likes girls, not as much as he craves for Ozpin now. If it's not Ozpin, it's nobody. He'd rather be single. Well, time will tell.

His imagination broke up when someone knocked on his door. He counted that there were two more hours before they were going to be dismissed so why was someone knocking now? It wasn't unless some girl heard about his sickness and wanted to sneak him food, that really happened the last time he got sick two years ago. He's really hoping for that because he hasn't eaten dinner or breakfast, anything after the mission.

Instead of asking who it was, Qrow threw off his blanket and stumbled to get the door himself. He has to look as healthy and as charming as possible. For an excuse, he can just say came back to his room to look for something.

Gods, it was Ozpin.

It was OZPIN.

His mouth was dry as Ozpin smiled warmly and that is when Qrow noticed the tray he was holding. There was pudding, delicious flapjacks topped with strawberry and a tall glass of water. It was balanced on one hand because he wasn't going anywhere without his cane.

Qrow was more than surprised but he was sad and happy at the same time. He was getting his hopes up and he wasn't hoping Ozpin to deliver some food unless he just passed by and it was for someone else. Or if it was a miracle too good to be true that the headmaster of the school brought breakfast for him.

"How are you Qrow? I heard you—"

Qrow was already prepared, distracted by the pain that is making his body quiver. He was prepared.

—got a cold?

Yep, got rained on yesterday while on the mission. You know? How about you join me?(Only if he has guts will he say that)

—got detention yesterday?

I don't remember any detention, by the way, do you know I have a cold?

—broke the hallway windows?

That wasn't me. It was Raven. By the way, do you know I have a cold?

He was wrong.

—"didn't have breakfast this morning."

It was highly inconvenient for the headmaster to do this for a student...But Qrow was more than happy—but he didn't show it—to open the door wider so that he can enter. He wasn't prepared for that so he smiled the widest he could.

Ozpin smiled and walked past him, leaving a scent of nice soap and shampoo. Qrow stood staring but he stopped because he felt a lot colder than before. Qrow was about to close the door but his brain already gave in and he collapsed on the floor, if Ozpin wasn't there to catch him. Ozpin carried him, giving him a knowing smile above him. Qrow's heart beated fast, his half-open eyes staring and he was set down on the bed like he weighed nothing.

When the blanket was pulled over him, he pulled it up his face to hide his blushing cheeks. He just hopes Ozpin didn't notice. A hand landed on his forehead, brushing away the hair sticking to it because of his sweat.

"I wasn't sure if you caught 'Mildew Cold' back in the forest. No one said anything until today but I noticed your chair was empty when I visited your classroom. I was worried."

He looked at Qrow and he really looked worried. "Why didn't you tell your sister or teammates?"

Qrow doesn't say anything, and Ozpin still tries to reach him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Qrow didn't think Ozpin was capable of that kind of compassion, it's not what his classmates expected of a headmaster who throws his students from a cliff or makes them fight very dangerous grims—but he expected it in his fantasies. Some students kept saying Ozpin liked watching them suffer, others just say that Ozpin is hot and the strongest students who can handle this exercises say that he's reasonable just because they can take it.

Qrow can't bear looking at his Ozpin's sorrowful and worried face. But still—Kyah! He can't help squealing like a love-stuck girl inside.

"I just thought I wouldn't bother anyone this way."

Ozpin reached out to squeeze his hand and smiled but he still looked worried, handsomely cute.

"You definitely wouldn't bother me Qrow."

Qrow's heart skipped a beat. He can't speak and Ozpin turned away to pay attention to the tray.

"You rarely get sick so you underestimated it. Sometimes, we can't fight battles like this on our own."

He opened the small box near the plate. He opened it with a click and Qrow saw it was filled with white pills, small and round. The pills looked like cough-drops.

"Can you sit up?"

Qrow tried, putting his hand on the bed and then trying to lift himself to position. His muscles strained and he was shaking and pain was shooting up his spine, the kind of feeling that shards are cutting into his back. Ozpin put his hand on his shoulder to push him down slowly and ushering him gently. Qrow gritted his teeth as he was lowered, that hurt real bad and he really shouldn't have done that.

Ozpin's voice was calm. "Don't exert too much effort. Lie down and relax."

Qrow obeyed, slowly stretching his body across his bed. He didn't have anymore strength. For the first time, he was afraid of the cold and his helplessness. Where did his energy go so quickly?

"'Mild Dew' tricks the body to make it feel like it isn't under too much stress by masking it with freezing pain. The spores you may have inhaled can shut down your entire body temperature, let's just hope you didn't smell those. When it does gets serious, you won't know that your cold has already taken over your vital organs. Can you feel anything?"

He can't and he was becoming horrified because his eyes were blurring, but Ozpin was demonstrating so much calmness he breathed in and out without hyperventilating. Qrow thought that he looked like a doctor who's working under pressure and he was his patient.

Ozpin chuckled coolly. "I guess we have to do this the hard way."

He picked a pill and grabbed the glass of water. Qrow stared at him with glassy eyes. Ozpin stared at the pill and is confused with what yp do next, figuring out the best way to have Qrow drink it. He smiled at Qrow reassuringly and hesitated. A big question mark popped in Qrow'w head when Ozpin opened his mouth and put the pill inside. When he leaned down with his eyes closing, Qrow froze.

Ozpin was inside his lips, his tongue pushing deeply into his mouth. Qrow felt the pill roll into his throat and the pill bobbed inside as their tongues curled. Ozpin's tongue moved as if to encourage him, Qrow obediently did. He swallowed the medication.

After pulling apart and before Qrow can register how heaven felt, Ozpin sipped from the cup until his cheeks were filled and kissed him again. Qrow squirmed, then again, for another purpose other than feeding him a pill. This time, to make sure the pill goes done okay—or to unknowingly quench his thirst.

Qrow was sloppy and can't drink as much as possible that Ozpin was providing, so water escaped and flowed down from the corners of his lips. The kiss should have ended when there was no more water but their tongues lingered before Ozpin pulled out.

Qrow had gotten so much in the mood he forgot the kiss wasn't romantically meaningful, but Ozpin gave him a look suggesting otherwise. His smirk and the meaning his eyes gave off like magneta pulling him in.

Qrow wanted to say something but decided not to and Ozpin turned away again to look at the tray. Qrow felt like he was suddenly charged with electricity as if his body was coming back to life. After the coldness that the stone brought him, he felt warm again in his body and maybe not as warm as Ozpin's tongue. Feeling like he can sit up now, he did and he saw Ozpin slicing the flapjacks. He stabbed a bite-sized one with a fork and offered it to Qrow.

Qrow swallowed, trying to his hide his blush and opened his mouth slowly. Ozpin put it inside and Qrow wondered what they did earlier. As he chewed, he looked away from the headmaster, blushing really hard because he knows Ozpin's eyes are locked on him.

He turned his head and got a quick look. Ozpin staring at him with what he studied in expressions of other students as 'interest', but it quickly disappeared into his soft smile.

Qrow wanted his bed to swallow him. Ozpin kept on feeding Qrow in peace and silence. Qrow keeps on hesitating but Ozpin keeps smiling and encouraging him to eat.

"You'll need as much energy to replace those you lost."

Nobody ever fed him before, because it's embarrassing and because independent people usually suck it up even if both their arms are broken—that's what Raven did and Qrow's been in similar shoes.

After brief hesitations, he can finally face Ozpin while eating and meet his gaze between the next piece of flapjack. Qrow was getting used to him with every bite and he chewed as delicately as he can because he was afraid Ozpin will judge him.

The two kisses were so fast Qrow didn't know how frozen he was until they were over until the end. He remembered flicking his tongue up twice, and he was wondering if Ozpin felt them.

When the flapjacks were gone, it was time for the pudding but Qrow's face is so hot he can't take anymore. He tried making an excuse.

"I'm trying to avoid sweets."

Ozpin raised eyebrow. He didn't complain about the maple syrup, why was he complaining about this now?

Qrow smiled, nodding in understanding and standing. He picked up the tray with two hands.

"I'll leave you at it then."

He walked to the door and balanced it on one hand. He turned to Qrow, smiling so handsomely.

"I'll check on you tomorrow if you're still feeling okay. Maybe then, we can share a pudding together."

When the door closed, Qrow irrationally wanted to keep himself sick for Ozpin's promised visit.

**Author's Note:**

> [I am Qrowpin's girl, I watched this happen on movies, old-fashioned CPR or give meds through a kiss so let's get them like this. (Oh my hunky Dory, my first fanfiction! It's really bad and I'm just trying.)]


End file.
